DONT PUSH AWAY
by I CAN READ YOUR- SOUL
Summary: when a freind my make you upset because they hide feelings think again .....they may do the things they do just for you !


PUSHING KONOKA

* * *

it was a cold morning as setsuna practiced her daily hardcore shinmei school training

" 234 ,235,236...huh cough ,cough"

setsuna knew the long training had taken a tole on her body from the long nights and extra side jobs she been taking

" i cant get sick konoka-san ...cough cough 301 ,302,303"

thoughts of konoka ran threw her head as she swings of her sword became stronger with determination to keep going

8:00am

setsuna enters the dorm to pick up konoka

asuna was getting dressed half ready to go ,

"se-chan !!!!!! ohiogozaimas" konoka reaches over to give her a hug makes setsunas face trun red

"wow se-chan you feel warm hhhhahhaa your bright as a cherry "

setsuna knees to konoka

"ohio...ojama ...cough ,cough gasp "

"se-chan did you catch a cold "

asuna eyes become wide with consern as konoka kneels next to setsuna to feel her head

but setsuna pulls away quickly

"am fine ojama-sama please were gonna be late for class cough cough, weeezzz cough .."

setsuna held her ribs as sharp pain rang threw them ,

"now, now , se-chan your really hot come on lets get you to bed , aaasssuna tell negi am gonna miss class today "

"HI konoka -san " as asuna ran out the door

SETSUNA DORM

* * *

setsuna sat up in her bed sipping some hot tea konoka forced her to drink!

konoka sat on the side with a gental grin on her face ,

"ojama-sama ...please i dont want you to get sick as well you should go to class

please i will be fine "

konokas grin turned to a frown

"your not welll se-chan your alwayz watch over me , let me watch over you for a change "

" but am fine , i dont need to be taken care of you know " cough ,cough gasp cough ...

cough ... setsuna leend over dew to the pain in her chest ..." its ok everythings alright "

"please se-chan lie down you dont need to be strong its ok ...you work to hard...you need rest"

coughcough ..." i dont want you to worry about me , just please go konoka i can get better i dont need someone

looking after me...cough cough"

konoka put her head down not even looking at setsuna

" if you wanna be alone ... fine ..."

konoka stood up and walked out the dorm SLAM door behind her , setsuna layed back down

" am sooo stupied " thinkin to herself as she pulled the covers over her head

LATER THAT DAY

* * *

setsuna condition seemed to get worse as the mild coughing had now turned into a non stop fit

she layed in a curled up position ...holding her chest as the burning pain intesified with each hack ,

than all of a sudden a soft hand coursed her back , it gave her a healing feelling .

her coughing had stoped as she turned to look over her sholder

"ojama-sama" as her eyes closed as she was exsausted ...

konoka had come back and gently placed a cold cloth on the samurai girls head

she tryed to get setsunas fever down ...

"se-chan your gotten worse...thats what happens when you push ...push ...away from "

"kono-chan "

konokas eyes got big as she heard setsuna call out to her

" her fever is to high she must be sleep talking"

setsuna breathing became rapiedly fast as she grabed on tightly to her bed sheets

konoka became worried as she tryed to wake setsuna

"se-channnnnnnn"

"kono-chan ,kono -chan ..." warm tears fell from her eyes as her grip became tighter

as she cryed out

"am sorry ...ssooo sorry ...i dont want to lose you please... konoka..please dont go "

konoka

"se-chan its ok am right here" she picked up setsunas head as she huged her in her arms

"ssshhhhhh.. now se-chan its all gonna be alright "

setsunas breathing clamed down as she falls back to sleep ...

As it turned to evening setsuna slowly opened her eyes she saw konoka asleep at her side

"your awake se-chan " as konoka rubbed her eyes

" thank you ...kono-chan sorry i made you..."

konoka broke out onto tears as she grabed on to setsuna

" am sorry se-chan its my fault that your alwayz pushing yourself ...am sorry for walking away ...i didint mean to

it just i didnt want to seem like i didnt care sniff i ...really dooo"

setsuna held to konoka as she stroked her silky hair

" dont worry konoka-san i know you care "

END

* * *

i wote this beacause i know my freinds out there am SORRY for pushing myself to work long hours of the week and endding up in the hospital alot ...because of my condition

i feel like setsuna i dont want to lose ANY OF YOU ssooo i push myself ...to make sure your all ok, i know it makes you all upset that i hide my pain alot but i want you all to be happy ...not sad so if you read this LOT OF LOVE TO ALL OF YOU


End file.
